


This isn't how I Imagined this [] Kataang Reunion

by Leafffybun



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Broken Aang ( In the beginning ), F/M, Kataang - Freeform, Katara rejects Aang ( At the start ), M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:27:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28482366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leafffybun/pseuds/Leafffybun
Summary: Over 3 years ago Katara broke Aang's heart causing him to leave the gang.She thought it was for the best.until she realized what she had done, knowing she was in love with him.Never thinking they would see him again.Until they meet at the earth kingdom for a party to congratulate the end of the war 3 years ago...
Relationships: Aang & Katara (Avatar), Aang/Katara (Avatar), Sokka & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	1. Your too young..

" Aang I can't do this, you're too young for me. '' Katara said in the best way she could think of to let him down. Aang stood there staring at Katara as tears filled his eyes, " I-I thought- " Aang cut himself off to take a deep breath before speaking again. " I understand Katara I-If you'll excuse me," Aang said in a good manner and airbended off. Katara stood there as tears began filling her eyes thinking rejecting him was for the best when she knew deep down it wasn't. She took a deep breath before waterbending the tears away from her eyes. As she began walking back inside to find Sokka and Zuko." Oh hey, Katara have you seen Aang I can't seem to find him? '' Sokka said to his sister as she walked to him and Zuko. Katara stood there frozen until Zuko said something " Earth to Katara, have you seen Aang? '' Katara flinched until she took a breath and started talking " U-Uhm s-Sorry got a little lost in my thoughts," Katara said looking at Sokka and Zuko. "It's fine but have you seen Aang? Can't find him or Appa even Momo for that matter. '' Zuko said looking at Katara as tears were filling her eyes. " Katara! What's wrong, what did Aang do! " Sokka said, going from trying to help to yelling. Katara frozen in place started talking " This is all my fault, I hurt him " Katara said as tears filled her eyes. Sokka and Zuko stood there confused as they looked at katara. Zuko finally realized what was wrong. Zuko closed his eyes and opened them again and started speaking " Aang told you I'm guessing and you rejected him causing him to leave. " Zuko said clearly looking at Katara, Sokka stood there looking at Katara he knew Aang clearly liked Katara he wasn't guessing he would confess but didn't think Katara would reject him they seemed to be perfect together. Sokka there spoke up " Why? It seemed like you loved him Katara why reject Aang? " Soka then said looking at Katara as she cleared her head and stayed quiet unsure of what to even say at this point. " Katara what did you say to Aang? " Zuko then spoke looking right at Katara. " I.. Told him he was too young for me. " Katara Mumbled to the boys in front of her.  
Soka and Zuko both looked at her in awe, as they tried to understand but they couldn't. " He's your best friend Katara and one of the wisest guys we know, how could he possibly be too young for you? " Sokka said looking at Katara. "It's not like that he's my best friend you don't know what it's like. It's not like Zuko is in love with you so you don't understand Sokka. " Katara said as Zuko blushed a small bit before speaking up " Katara that doesn't matter, Aang does he's hurt Katara what are going to do? " Zuko said until he heard her " J-JUST DROP IT! IT DOESN"T MATTER AANGS GONE I DONT CARE. JUST LEAVE ME ALONE BOTH OF YOU! " Katara yelled as she began crying and ran off, " Katara wait! " Sokka said just as he was about to run off Zuko grabbed his hand " Don't s-she needs time she's hurt he's gone. " Zuko said as Sokka removed his hand with Zuko's " Fine ill see you later Zuko, Sokka said walking off.  
Katara kept running and running until she hit the floor in her room. " T-This is all my fault," Katara said getting up off the floor. I shouldn't be upset I did this, and besides, maybe ill see him again. Katara thought waterbending her tears away and walking out. " H-Hey " Katara said to Zuko as Sokka came in " I wanted to say I'm sorry for how I acted I have no clue what got into me, " Katara said pulling them into a hug. " You'll see him again one day Katara, I promise. " Sokka said closing his eyes.

Katara sat in her bedroom and pulled out a paper and something to write with and began writing. Until tears fell on the paper " W-What h-have I have done. I so sorry Aang " Katara said unsure if she can do this without her best friend by her side. Katara had done almost everything by Aang side through the war. Now she was alone sitting on the floor trying to write a letter. Aang I love you I don't know why I said what I said, I will always wait for you I promise. Katara thought to herself setting the paper down.


	2. Avatar is back!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This couldn't be that tall guy with airbending markings couldn't be Aang right?  
> or  
> Forced marriage you have to be kidding me right?

" Why are we even going to this in the first place? " Katara said in an annoyed voice as they walked into the Earth King's palace " Seriously Katara it's a celebration for the end of the war, " Sokka said looking at his sister shaking his head. " Oh, yea that ended 3 years ago so what's the point, " Katara said walking ahead. " Just deal with it Katara plus we get to see everyone that helped end the war and haven't seen since the end of the war. " Sokka said yelling to his sister, not knowing of the fire lord right in front of him. until he hit the Firelord and he fell to the floor looking up seeing someone, " Uhm sorry I wasn't looking, " Sokka said grabbing the mans hand " Whenever do you look where you're going Sokka? " Zuko said pulling him up fully with a laugh on his face looking at Sokka, " Oh my the ol mightily Firelord. must I bow for you? " Sokka said in a funny voice. leaving a smile on his face " Man even after not seeing you for 3 years still the funniest guy I know " Zuko said laughing " Hey why don't we meet up later to talk its been a while, and we both have a lot of people to see. " Zuko said realizing they both still had their hands together. " Yea for sure ill see you, " Sokka said noticing their hands at this point unsure if he could let go. " Y-Yeah see you later Sokka, " Zuko said removing his hand from Sokka's. As they both went different ways.  
Katara kept walking after seeing her brother and Zuko's little moment. Before realizing her dad was right there exchanging looks with everyone. " Dad. " Katara whispered before tearing falling down her face and running " Dad! " Katara yelled hugging him, " Katara I wasn't expecting you to come. I haven't seen you since the end of the war since you wanted to help fix things up that got broken during the war. " Hakoda said smiling at his daughter. "It's so great to see you, dad, Honesty I didn't want to come but I'm glad I came. " Katara said pulling her dad into another hug " I'm glad too. " He said wanting to say something else but didn't want to ruin the night for Katara. " Is something wrong dad? you know you can tell me, right? " Katara said in a confused voice looking at her father. " Well I heard what happened between you and Aang I'm really sorry I wasn't there for you, but that's not the only thing. " Hakoda said looking at his daughter as her expression changed to a more serious expression. " Guessing Sokka and do we really to talk about this. " Katara said looking at her father as he shook his head. " No we do not if you don't want to and by your face, I'm guessing not. And you know in Waterbending customs, by the age of 16 you are marrying age. " Hakoda said looking at his daughter as he spoke. Katara took a deep breath she knew one day this would happen but didn't think so soon. " But your 17 katara past beginning marriage age and if you get to 17 without marriage you have to have a Forced marriage, Katara if you don't find a man to marry in the next 3 weeks you will have to go through forced marriage. That's all the time more I can give since I'm running out of what to do when the tribe asks when you are to be married. " Hakoda said looking at his daughter, " Wow you really find a way to make your daughter upset? " Katara said walking towards him as he backed up. " First you bring up Aang like you even care then you talk to me like I'm just going to find a guy to get married to in the next 3 weeks. " Katara said crying before Hakoda could interrupt " Do you even know if I'm over Aang? " Katara said stopping and turning her back " Of course you don't you only care about the customs, not about your family. " Katara said walking off leaving Hakoda standing in the middle of the room of many people.  
Katara kept walking off till she stopped and cleared her tears. Then she saw toph, she hadn't seen toph in so long since she's been so busy with her school. " Toph! " Katara yelled walking up to her as toph earthbended at her causing katara to jump.  
" Toph! What's wrong with you. " Katara yelled missing the earthbending at her. causing everyone to look at the fight. " Fight back! Katara or are you too weak now? " Toph shouted at the waterbender in front of her. Sending her up in the air with a hit of water. " Toph I don't want to hurt you! " Katara shouted back to her in a fighting stance. Toph dropping down outside, with Katara waterbending herself with everyone following. Toph kicking the rocks causing Katara to go flying hitting the floor after in the air. Katara laid on the floor bleeding from her arms and head.  
Zuko and Sokka quickly ran trying to get to her before Toph earthbended making to see they couldn't move. " What's wrong Katara can't hold yourself anymore since you have gone soft? " Toph said standing in front of Katara on the floor. " Guess you are too weak, " Toph said turning her back walking off. Katara waterbended herself up and hit toph with a water whip. Knocking her to the floor, " What! to weak to get up! " Katara said with blood falling from her head and arms. Toph there stood up face to face with Katara earthbending at her. Katara quickly moved and quickly freezing tophs feet so she couldn't move or see. Katara slowly walked her to her looking at her. " congratulations Katara you beat me something you could never do before! " Toph said looking at her friend in front of her. " Serious Toph you only come to try and battle with me? " Katara said unfreezing her feet " Of course why else would I come, " Toph said letting Zuko and Sokka go. " And boys very weak if I would say myself. " Toph said looking at them. " Hm, I think I can agree with her. " Katara said looking at the boys. " How about we all go in now? " Katara said not realizing she was bleeding from her head and arms. " I think that would be great," Toph said as they all walked in  
" Honestly it's weird to be with you all again. " Zuko said looking at the 3 people with him standing in the room. " Yea almost like the gang is back together. " Sokka said looking at everyone " Well not everyone Trink- " Toph began until she got burned with fire by Zuko. Causing the whole group to laugh.  
Letting out a sigh Aang stood in front of the palace. " This is going to the first time I've been seen in over 3 years. " Aang said unsure if he should just turn away and not even go in. Aang took a deep breath and walk into the palace a whole room filled with many talking and smiling people. Until he couldn't believe it Bumi was there standing giving creepy looks to everyone walking by, Aang starts walking over to Bumi. " And don't forget to go crazy," Bumi said to the people walking. Letting out a laugh at the people. " Hey, Bumi. " Aang said having Bumi turn to him. " Aang? Hmm, I sure that you must of be dead since you have been seen in years. " Bumi said, Looking at his friend looking at him "You have gotten tall I see. " He said laughing with Aang. " Yeah, I guess I have it been a while though Bumi, " Aang said, having Bumi pull him into a hug "It's good to see you Aang I almost thought I would only see you 2 times before you died. What have you been up to? " Bumi said letting Aang go " Well I've fully been around the air temples looking for some things. I just needed a break from being Avatar I guess. " Aang side looking at him as Bumi formed a huge smile on his face. " Well everyone has to know your back now, You're going to do a speech to let everyone know. " Bumi said looking at Aang, " I-I suppose I could, " Aang said as Bumi pushed him in the area. " Don't fail now, good luck old friend. " Bumi said in a normalized voice. Aang took a deep breath walked away.  
He was looking around no one realizing him lucky yet. Until he saw the Gang. He wanted to stop and go to them but he continued and walk to the front of the room looking at everyone below.  
Aang took a deep breath before speaking, " Hello everyone, thank you all so much for coming. " Aang stop and saw everyone now looking at him even the gang. And hearing whispering " Who is that? " Aang heard " I wanted to thank everyone that helped the 100-year war- " Aang began before getting cut off by someone, the one, and only Hakoda. " Who are you and why would you be thanking us? shouldn't the avatar be doing that? Hakoda said. Katara looked at her father in anger, " If you would allow me to continue I can answer that. " Aang said looking at Hakoda, seeing him shake his head backing up near his daughter. " The reason I'm thanking you all is... I'm Avatar Aang. " Aang said as everyone looked at him in shock. " That's the Avatar he looks so different. " Some random people said. " You couldn't be the Avatar, the Avatar is a little boy who beat the Firelord. " Hakoda said walking right up to Aang Until Aang looked Hakoda right in the eyes. " Would you step down Hakoda? " Aang said looking right at him. Hakoda looked at him and walked back to his Daughter. " What is your problem dad! " Katara said looking at her dad. " Like I had been saying, I can not thank each and every one of you enough for what you have done. I am in your dept " Aang Said stepping down and walking to the side, stopping and looking at Katara.


	3. Its not your Fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aang goes and speaks to the gang  
> or  
> Katara realizes the truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I noticed my Formatting was difficult to read,  
> changed it up a little bit. Hope it helps read the fanfiction.

Aang stood at the side near the front looking at Katara arguing with her father. Letting out a sigh, as he thought of what to do. It was only moments before he knew he needed to say something. As he began walking towards Katara and Hakoda.  
" Seriously! what is your problem. He couldn't possibly be the avatar? If you had taken a single second you would have seen his tattoos. " Katara said yelling at her father " Katara it wasn't like that- " Hakoda said before getting cut off by Katara " Oh really what does it seem like then! You didn't want him to be Alive, did you! " Katara said as tears fell down her cheeks. 

As Aang slowly approached them he heard yelling, letting a soft sigh he heard " You don't even care, do you- " Katara yelled before getting interrupted and turning to see Aang. " Honestly it's an easy mistake Hakoda, I do not blame you for speaking up. You're a warrior, It's natural. " Aang said and bowed down to Hakoda " Avatar Aang? I will admit you look very different from when I lasted saw you, " Hakoda said looking at Aang.

After a sight laugh, Aang turned his eyes to Katara lost in thought looking at him. " How is northern water tribe? doing these days, " Aang said turning his eyes back to Hakoda "It's doing better, it's really expanded. I'm sure if you have time you would come to visit if you could? Hakoda asked Aang " Of course whenever I have time I will be sure to go and see it, " Aang said tempted to look at Katara. " I'm sure you two need to speak, " Hakoda said walking off leaving Aang and Katara 

Katara clicked back into reality to see Aang in front of her with his back turned, "How's e-everything been? " Aang said turning to katara, with his voice trembling " I-Its been difficult, a lot of people ask about you. " Katara said avoiding eye contact

" Uhm you won't have to have people bugging anymore about that. But I think I'm going to go see the old gang. " Aang said turning around, " I'll maybe see you later Katara, " Aang said walking off " WAIT AANG! " Katara yelled running after him.  
Running into the crowd looking for Aang, until she spotted him going for the door. " Aang " She Whispered heading towards the door. 

"Let's go Ap- " Aang said getting cut off by Katara behind him " Aang don't go because of me, " Katara said looking at Aang as he turned around. " Katara I'm not leaving because of you," Aang said looking right at Katara

" D-Don't lie me Aang, I see it on your face. We will never be the same, " Katara said as her eyes began getting puffy. " Just at least see the gang before you run off again," Katara said as she began to walk off. 

In shock, Katara felt Aang grab her arm and pull her into a hug. A tear fell down, as she rested her head in the crook of Aangs neck. " I was never angry Katara," Aang said looking at Katara

Aang said backing up away from Katara, " I'm going to find the rest of the gang. Like you asked, I will come and see you later. " Aang said waiting for Kataras response 

Before Katara could respond, they turned and heard yelling. As the gang ran over " Aang! I can't believe it, When we heard you say you're the Avatar " Zuko said before getting cut off " We had to see for ourselves. " Sokka said realizing he cut Zuko off.


	4. Interactions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sh*t goes down!

" Man you do seem so different not in a thousand years did I think you would end up like that Trinkletoes, " Toph said as she earthbended at him, And watched his movement as he earthbended back.

" You've improved, " Toph said looking at him as the other saw how he easily missed Tophs bending. " Hey, why don't we go on a ride on Appa? It would be like old times? " Aang said looking at them as smiles came onto their faces.

After getting on Appa they all sat down as Aang at in the front like he always did " Its so weird being on Appa again " Sokka said looking around as they were very high up in the air until out of nowhere Momo woke up and flew over Sokka's head

" Momo? " Katara said as Momo sat next to Aang who sat in the back with everyone. " Oh right you guys haven't seen Momo either " Aang said " So what have you been up to all this time? " Zuko said having everyone look at Aang, Taking a deep breath

Aang began speaking " I've been around making sure everything doing okay, you know Avatar stuff. " Aang trying to change the topic " Avatar stuff? Trinkletoes I can't tell if your lying or telling the truth? " Toph said looking at Aang as everyone was in shock.

Aang though for a quick second hope to get out of this, " Like I said nothing much just keeping the word in balance. Toph you might just be getting airsick, It can happen. " Aang said lying looking at Toph, " hmm, maybe I haven't been on Appa in awhile. " 

Toph said, " So why did you come to the party if you knew we were going to be there? " Sokka said glaring at Katara. " Well Uhm, I needed to speak with Bumi and he wanted me to thank everyone. " Aang said remembered he didn't talk to Bumi about what he needed to.  
no  
" How's everything been since I left? " Aang said looking at them with a confused look, After a few seconds Katara spoke up " Expect for everyone thinking your dead, perfect " Katara said in an annoyed tone. Dead? everyone thinks I'm dead, Aang thought before a tear few down his face.

" Uhm let's get you guys back, " Aang said Airbendng to the front drying his face, and began flying back, " Great look what you did Katara! " Sokka whispered angrily 

Great and more is being blamed on me for saying the truth Katara thought as she turned and looked at Aang as they landed, after a few seconds everyone jumped off. " I guess I might see you guys sometime, Aang said turning around " Wait Aang can we talk alone? " Katara said as the others walked off to spy on them.

Turning around face to face with Katara, Aang took a deep breath and said " Of course is something wrong Katara? " Aang trying to push his feeling for Katara back, closing her eyes and sighing Katara began " Don't go and tell me you're going to disappear for another 3 years Aang " Katara looking right in his eyes.

" K-Katara " Aang said cutting himself off turning to the side, " I can't be here near you. I hate to admit but I'm not over you. And I cant move on if I'm near you, working to bring peace to the world again with you. " Aang said afraid to turn around.

" You cant me peace to the world because of me? " Katara said as a tear fell down her face. Aang stood unsure if he could even speak without crying, " Aang answer me " Katara said looking at the back of Aangs head

" You don't understand Katara," Aang said cutting himself off and turning around facing Katara dead in the eye. " I never got over you, and at this point and I don't think I can. And now for the past 3 years, I've been trying to bring peace but I couldn't! " Aang said as anger filled his eyes

" I'm the worst Avatar of them all, I can't do anything right. All I do is disappear and leave the world broken as I did over 100 years ago. And like I keep dong. Don't you see I'm nothing but a broken Avatar " Aang said as more anger filled his face.

" Aang, your not a broken Avatar. You're a human it isn't your fault for what happened " Katara said looking at Aang. "You the best Avatar the world could have. All your people got killed and you still stay strong. " Katara said moving closer to Aang

Almost close enough to feel Aang's heavy breathing, Looking him right in the eyes. " I do not care what people think about you, you have saved everyone and you don't stop and not care. Even at your lowest point, you keep going and never stop. " Katara said not even thinking about anything else but Aang

" You are a selfless man Aang, you rarely think about yourself. You have the best Avatar there has ever been you make mistakes your human it's not your fault. You can't beat yourself up because of that. Katara said realizing how close they were.

" Katara I- " Aang began before getting cut off by Katara moving close and connecting their lips. Deepening the kiss as Aang put his Hands-on Kataras's waist as Katara Put her arms around his neck.


	5. Katanng is real!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Aang and Katara get together and bring peace together  
> or  
> Will the group freak out about them kissing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm so sorry for posting this too late I've been on a big writer block lately. And finally thought this was a good enough chapter to post.  
> Also, I'm writing fanfictions on my Wattpad if you interested check my Bio.

After finally letting go of the kiss, they stared at each other as nothing else in the world mattered. All they needed was each other, and they had it. They knew everything would be okay. 

" Wow, I didn't think Trinkletoes still liked her " Toph Whispered as they hid behind. Sokka started blinking "Like, I don't think that's like, "Sokka said almost too loud until Zuko covered his mouth with his hand. " Be careful, they won't be happy to know we are spying on them. " Zuko said as he lowered his hand to Sokka's hand "Quickly let's go, "Zuko said as they all ran off. 

" Aang? What does this mean for us? " Katara said looking at him as they were both still blushing. Letting a sigh, Aang took a few seconds to think what to say. " It means whatever we want it to mean, Aang said as he grabbed Katara's hand. And they shared a sincere kiss. 

After breaking the kiss smiles came onto their faces as he airbended them to Appa they took off in the sky. " Aang can I talk to you about something? " Katara said turning her eyes to Aang again. " Of course you can, you can always talk to me about whatever you need. " Aang said as Katara took a deep sigh

' M-My father is complaining about our tribe's customs, "Katara said continuing as Aang listened. " And how if I don't find a man to get married to in the next three weeks, then- " Katara said cutting herself off by crying and falling down in Aang's chest hugging him. " I-I Can't d-do this, A-and I can't ask you to d-do that. " Katara said stuttering words as she cried harder. 

" Katara you wouldn't be asking me to do anything, I love you and I've never stopped. Marrying you wouldn't be a big deal since it's something I would be alright with, Yes it is earlier in our relationship than you would have thought of. But I love you and I'm willing to do anything to be with you. " Aang said with a smile as Katara raised her head to meet Aang's eyes. 

As they shared a deep long-lasting kiss. They looked each other in the eye as Aang grabbed a bag and pulled something out of it "It's a nomad ring, I was given it when I was born most nomads were. I kept it on Appa for a very long though, Since being the Avatar. I thought I would never meet someone to love me for me, not the Avatar. " Aang said as he opened the box it was in.

Aang held out his hand as Katara grabbed it as Aang put the ring on her finger. " I would never want to replace your mother's necklace. " Aang said smiling as Katara sat in his lap and kissed him. " We should be getting back, Many people would want to know you are getting married. " Katara said with a laugh

As soon as they landed thousands or even more people were out to see the grown-up hot avatar. (Mostly the females) "There he is! " People began yelling as Appa landed. As soon as Katara was about to jump off Aang grabbed her hand with a smile and airbended them off. 

" I thought he was single "A few young girls whispered as they began walking through the crowd to get into the building. " That was a mess, how many people know I'm alive when I've only been back for less than a day. " Aang sighed still holding Kataras hand. 

" I'd say a lot of people, "Hakoda said walking up to them with the group of their friends. " Dad... " Katara Whispered under her breath. " Why were they saying, I thought he was single? " Hakoda said. " Your the one who said I had to have a spouse in the next three weeks. " Katara said the four of them looked in shock as they saw a nomad ring. 

" Your marrying Aang? " Zuko said in shock, "Guessed it twinkle toes and sugar queen has had a thing for one another, surprised it's so soon though. " Toph said filling her mouth with bread. Katara looking her father straight in the eyes. "It's Hakoda's fault we're getting married so early in our relationship. " Katara said leaving everyone in shock except for Aang

" Hakoda! You don't call me that Katara," Hakoda said now yelling until Aang budded in. " Calm down! All of you, there's no reason to be fighting. " Aang said dragging katara off. " Wow you really fuck up, "Zuko said standing next to Sokka with their hands touching. " I need to get going, "The group said walking off in different ways Toph one way. And Zuko and Sokka the other. 

Entering the Avatars made room, Aang sat Katara down next to him on the bed. " Katara there's no need to fight what's done is done. " Aang said, "I know Aang it's just difficult the way he reacted knowing we're getting married. " Katara said looking Aang in the eyes as she sat closer to him.

Sharing a deep everlasting kiss, letting go to get air. " I love you Aang, "Katara said with a smile on her face. " I think you know I love you too, "Aang said with a laugh on his face as he grabbed Katara and hit the bed with Katara in his arms.


End file.
